


Dandelions

by MoonLightSkies16



Series: Naruto Stories [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I wasn't even supposed to write this, Kitsune!Naruto, NaruHina - Freeform, One Shot, enjoy anyway, hanabi is here, not really romance, should i even keep it a one shot, so is Hiashi, this won’t stay a oneshot but I don’t know when I’ll update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLightSkies16/pseuds/MoonLightSkies16
Summary: Her life was never really picture perfect, with her mother gone and her father struggling to raise two daughters in a home filled with painful memories. But after some news from her father, Hinata needed an escape from the world for a little while. But she didn't expect to run into someone that shouldn't even exist during her get away. But it happened anyway. (This summary is temporary! Will be changed in August/September! I’ve decided to continue it!)
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155524
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDN'T EVEN MEAN TO WRITE THIS! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE KEPT IN DRAFTS AND I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING SOMETHING ELSE BUT HERE I AM
> 
> Btw, go on Spotify or some other music app and look up Dandelions by Ruth B. That’s the song that inspired me to write this fic.
> 
> It’s also best that you listen to the song while you read this.  
> ~Enjoy~

_"Otou-sama, will Okaa-sama be ok? She's really sick, isn't she? What if something goes bad! I don't want Okaa-sama to die!" A little girl pleaded to her father, desperately seeking comfort and reassurance that her beloved mother would make it through this._

_"Settle down, dear daughter. While she may be getting sickly, your mother is a strong woman. She'll pull through, so have a little faith, young one." Said the girl's father while reaching down to pat her small head._

_"Besides, I doubt Hitomi would want to leave you and Hanabi motherless. If nothing else, I absolutely believe that she'd fight to live for your sakes." He said with confidence, lips curving up into a soft smile, a smile that he shows only to those precious to him._

_"O-ok, Otou-sama."_

* * *

_"You have my condolences, Hiashi-sama. It is truly unfortunate that this happened."_

_People quietly slipped in and out repeatedly throughout the day. Giving the Hyuuga family their 'condolences'. And though, very few were sincere, Hinata appreciated it deeply._

_'Okaa-sama...'_

_The 6 year old girl's eyes became misty with unshed tears, and a painful lump got caught in her throat. How could this happen? Why did she leave? Why did mother leave her and Hanabi? Were we too much? She loved us didn't she?_

_'Okaa-sama... why?'_

* * *

_"O-Otou-sama...? Can you... say that again, please?"_

_Sighing, Hiashi repeated himself, "We're moving to Konoha 3 weeks from now, daughter."_

_"Why?" Hinata asked, utterly shocked at his statement, so much so that she completely forgot the dinner that was in front of her._

_"Yeah yeah! Why!" Her little sister, Hanabi, parroted._

_"Because, for the last 6 years, I've tried to raise you two here to the best of my abilities. But, the memories this place holds have become too painful to look past, and you both need to associate with children your age in order to grow socially. Please remember that I'm doing this with your best interests in mind." He explained, silently praying that his daughters would accept it without too much fuss._

_However, Hinata was still stuck in a daze. Standing up from the dining table, she turned away and informed her family that "I'm going out for a while, to clear my head and think this through a bit, ok Otou-sama?"._

_And though she said it as a question, the way she left immediately afterwards left no more room for discussion._

_"Alright, just be back back before sundown."_

_Nodding absentmindedly, Hinata trudged to the front door and slipped her pale lavender flats on her feet._

_Opening the door, a warm breeze assaulted her pale and exposed skin and the evening sun's golden rays kissed her snow clear complexion, adding a special shine to it._

_Closing the door behind her and walking to wherever her legs took her, Hinata's short, midnight blue hair swayed with the wind, and the dark-lime green sundress she wore over her favorite purple long sleeve shirt and Capri leggings got mixed in with the greenery of the forest beside her._

_Sighing softly, Hinata lifted her pastel purple eyes to behold the sight of a beautiful field filled with dandelions._

_The sun shone brightly through the trees as she made her way through the large meadow, occasionally stopping to look at an especially pretty dandelion. Nearly all of the field was painted in the orange light of golden hour, giving it a majestic feel._

_A harsh gale brushed past her as Hinata closed in on herself slightly, protecting her vulnerable figure from the chill._

_Once it subsided, she lowered her arms and took a look at the direction the wind came from._

_What she expected to see was the standard trees, or maybe even a creature or two seeking shelter from the powerful gusts. But no. There, staring straight ahead, admiring the beauty of the evening, was a boy, around her age, wearing a grey t-shirt and light orange pants._

_His hair, from what she could see, was an unusual sun-yellow. Hinata could also make out two clear blue eyes, shining with tranquility and contentment. However, his most shocking features were his... accessories?_

_They had to be fake, who would have tails and fox-like ears anyway? But, there was evidence that they were, in fact, real._

_The way the ears would twitch at the slightest sounds and how the nine flowing tails would go up and down in slight glee. They were very convincing._

_Then, the boy looked in her direction. No, not just her direction. He looked straight **at**_ _her. Right into her eyes._

_And all both teens could do for a few long moments was just stare into each other's eyes with curiosity running through their systems._

_Gathering up her courage, she half yelled over to him, "Uhm, hey! Do you live around here?! I haven't ever seen you before!"_

_Hinata expected him to answer, not start walking towards her._

_It wasn't that long of a distance between them, but it was enough to make it a little awkward._

_Upon reaching her, the mystery boy(?) answered her._

_"I guess... you could say that. I'm not really out too much, so that's probably why you haven't seen me before, y'know." He explained, flashing a small yet bright smile at her._

_Her pale cheeks heated up a little at the sight of it._

_"O-oh. Ummmm... are those r-real?" She asked, all of a sudden feeling bold enough to actually ask._

_"Is what real?"_

_"T-the-uhhhhh- the tails and th-..." Hinata stuttered, timidly pointing at the fox parts that were seemingly attached to him._

_"Ohhhh, you mean these," He asked rhetorically, pointing at the ears on top of his head, "yeah, they're real, and they're the reason why I'm not around people much! Don't really want them asking too many questions and then sending someone to get me or something, right?"_

_"I-I guess... that makes sense. B-but, how are they real?" I've never heard of a human having ears or tails like that."_

_"Probably because I'm the only one that has them. I was born with them apparently. I don't know how though, sorry." He said, bringing his index finger up to scratch at his cheek, that also happened to have whisker-like birth marks on them. Three on each cheek._

_"Oh, please don't apologize. I was just... curious, that's all. And I promise not to tell anyone about you, since it's obvious you want to stay a secret." She said, putting a finger up to her lips._

_"Thank you! I really appreciate it uhhhhh...?"_

_"Hinata."_

_"Hinata! My name is Naruto, by the way!"_

_"After that ramen topping?"_

_"Mhmmm! I think the people who named me liked fish cakes or something." The boy, now named Naruto, said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly._

_"It's alright, I won't judge." Hinata said, giggling slightly._

_At that, he smiled widely._

_And so, the two spent their evening chatting away about random things while sitting in the middle of a dandelion field, completely trapped in their own little world. They talked until the sun went down and the stars twinkled brightly upon the Earth._

_And it wasn't until nearly 9 pm did Hinata realize that she was incredibly late._

_"Oh no! I'm so late, I gotta get home!" She exclaimed, abruptly standing up and turning to face her new friend._

_"I'm sorry Naruto-san. I have to leave now. I promised my father that I'd be home before sundown, and it's obviously way after sundown."_

_"Oh wow, you're **really**_ _late. Well, I can walk you home if you'd like!" Naruto offered._

_"Oh! You don't have to do that, you know-!" He cut her off._

_"I know I don't_ _have_ _to, but I wouldn't say it if I didn't want to!"_

_"Oh, well, I guess you can then, if you so choose." She said, shyly looking away._

_"Awesome! Let's go! We gotta get you home!" He said, grabbing her hand and dragging her the way he saw her come._

_"N-Naruto-san! Slow down please!"_

_"Ah, right, sorry." He replied, extremely embarrassed._

_And, although he did slow down, Naruto didn't let go of her hand the entire way to her home. And nor did Hinata protest._

_After a couple dozen minutes of walking, Hinata's house was within view._

_Stopping suddenly, Naruto looked back at his friend with a look of longing written on his face._

_"W-what's wrong, Naruto-kun?" She asked warily, neither noticing the change in suffixes._

_"I have to stop here. You're gonna have to walk the rest of the way by yourself."_

_"Why? What happened?"_

_"Because not everyone is as accepting as you, Hinata." He reasoned. And, as much as she hated to admit it. He was right. Not everyone was going to take a fox boy as easily as she did._

_"Ah, I understand. Well, I'll see you again someday, won't I?" She asked, hope sparking in her stomach._

_"I'm not sure, honestly. I move around a lot, and I don't stay in one place for more than a week. Meeting you in that field was purely a coincidence. I wish I could say for sure, because I **do**_ _want to see you again. But..." He bit his bottom lip in hesitancy._

_"It's alright, Naruto-kun. I get it. And you never know! If there was one accidental encounter, maybe there'll be another one some day! Don't lose hope so fast, ok?"_

_Nodding, he agreed._

_And finally, it was time for the two new friends to part ways. As Hinata walked away, she turned around and waved goodbye silently to Naruto, which the boy returned readily. As she disappeared into her home and he vanished into the night, their fates were now intertwined._

_The full moon smiled down at them, with it as the only witness to their parting._

_And so, life continued on. Both growing into their own people, but neither forgetting about their first friend..._

_Or so we thought._

**Author's Note:**

> OHHHH, CLIFF HANGER!!!!! THATS RIGHT YALL, IM CONTINUING THIS! Tho, the entire story won’t be up until the summerish fall of 2021 (August/September, those months), so don’t wait up for the next chapter.


End file.
